Round and Round
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney is sick of her and Duncan going round and round in the same direction; Never getting anywhere with a relationship. All she wants is for him to admit his feeling's, will he? For All My Amazing Reviewers!


_**Round and Round**_

So here I am, a new school. A brand new high school for me to change for the better Lucky for me I already know a few people. My family hasn't move state or anything, just a little too far for me to go to my old school anymore. I don't mind at all. I am generally a people's person. I'm not scared to be the first to talk.

Here at my new school I plan on running for student body president so I can really make some chnages. All of my motions at my old school we happily accepted. Sure, there was always that one person who hated what I did, but I have never let it bother me.

I walk through the doors and I can instantly feel everyone's eyes on me. I am the new girl why wouldn't they want to 'check me out'. I can see my friends standing around by some lockers. My best friend, Bridgette, and I go years back. We met at a summer camp (where I became a C.I.T. at in later years). We instantly clicked with each other, and once the summer had ended we discovered we didn't live that far away. We met up and hung out all the time. After a while she started bringing her friends from school to meet me too. I became friends with them too. We're all one tight clan.

I stand in the empty space beside my best friend, she gives me a great, big squeeze. I hug her back, but my bones feel like they are being crushed. When I am finally able to breathe again I take a look around the circle. Standing beside Bridgette is her boyfriend, Geoff. He's wearing his usual pink shirt and cowboy hat. He gives me a happy smile and pulls me into a hug. I step back and look at Gwen and Trent. She's looking like a goth and he's looking like...himself. Gwen smiles at me and Trent manages a wave, we're not the best of friends, but we can stand each other.

I continue my look to the final person. The one person I was hoping to avoid. Duncan. He looks away from my gaze, but I still stare at him. He's acting like the first time we met, not acknowledging my presence. The truth about Duncan is he has always liked me and I guess I kind of like him too. But I would never admit it.

In fact the night before he was the one calling me, saying how much he wanted me. How much he wanted us to be together. And now he's not going to bother to look at me. It's a good thing I didn't say anything last night, it's a good thing I didn't tell him the truth, because he is just a jackass. He makes me feel like I'm the crazy one. When it's him that crazy. My heart might race when we're near, but that's about it. My heart's just racing.

I want to just shout out to him. I need him too know what he's doing to me. I want to tell him how much I need him here with me. But he's away with the fairy's, not knowing I exist. We can't keep on this way. We have to talk to each other, we just have to. I'm falling hard for him, but I can't tell him that. I know he feels the same way, but he must say it first. As I'm standing here, my eyes burning into his skull, all I can do is think about how I want him to know the truth about my feelings.

I can't find the words to speak, all I can say is...

We're going round and round. Tracing circles with our emotions, with our actions, with our words. We'll never stop this never ending cycle unless one of us steps out of routine. That will never happen the way things are going for us. We'll never get anywhere by doing this, we'll never learn anything by repeating what we've done before. We're going round and round. You'll miss me when I'm gone. I won't be here, waiting for you, forever. I'll have to move on sometime, and right now I'm getting dizzy. I'm getting dizzy form going round and round with you. I need to stop before I fall too deep.

The bell rang, breaking me out of my trance. I give a smile to the rest of my friends before walking off to my first class with Bridgette.

"What's going on with you and Duncan?" She asks once we're out of ear shot.

"I don't know." I sigh in response. "I really don't know."

We take our seats and I bury my head in my arms on the desk. This morning I had been ready, I had been prepared for school. Now I've seen Duncan. He's thrown me off my concentration. I will probably fail school because of his distractions.

I waste the whole of first period thinking about him. Thinking about our history, thinking about what our future could hold. I almost run out of class, not bothering to wait for Bridgette. As I walk through the door I am tugged to one side. I ok up to see Duncan's face close to mine. He leans in to my ear and whispers softly.

"Im sorry." More lies from you. That's all you do is lie to me. "Can we just talk about it?" I am ready to cry, but I've cried out all of my tears. I try to push my emotions to one side. I try to hide what I am really feeling deep inside. But yu bring them back, you bring my emotions forward o they show on the outside and hurt on the inside. Now you've got my thinking, you've got me thinking.

I want to just shout out to him. I need him too know what he's doing to me. I want to tell him how much I need him here with me. But he's away with the fairy's, not knowing I exist. We can't keep on this way. We have to talk to each other, we just have to. I'm falling hard for him, but I can't tell him that. I know he feels the same way, but he must say it first. As I'm standing here, my eyes burning into his skull, all I can do is think about how I want him to know the truth about my feelings.

I can't find the words to speak, all I can say is...

We're going round and round. Tracing circles with our emotions, with our actions, with our words. We'll never stop this never ending cycle unless one of us steps out of routine. That will never happen the way things are going for us. We'll never get anywhere by doing this, we'll never learn anything by repeating what we've done before. We're going round and round. You'll miss me when I'm gone. I won't be here, waiting for you, forever. I'll have to move on sometime, and right now I'm getting dizzy. I'm getting dizzy form going round and round with you. I need to stop before I fall too deep.

I pull away from your grasp and run to my next period. For the whole of the day I can't listen to the lectures, I can't do any work.

At the end of the day I run, I run from the school. I run from the parking lot. I run from the area. I run to my old house. I look at the for sale sign and sigh heavily. The tears are forming in my eyes, I thought I was all out, but apparently not.

I stroll down the street o my favorite childhood place. The park. I take a seat on the grassy floor and fall backwards. I take a deep breath and inhale nature. I blik back a few tears and pull a daisy up from the earth.

"Love me." I pull of a petal. "Love me not." I pull of another petal. I continue all the way around. "Love me not." I threw the stalk at the floor and felt the salty water leaking from my eye's. I stare at my watch and pray for time to go by slower. Slower so I don't have to face you again. I tear off some more petals from other flowers and watch them drop to the floor. "Love me." I pull of a petal. "Love me not." I pull of another petal. I continue all the way around. "Love me not." I threw the stalk at the floor and felt the salty water leaking from my eye's. I stare at my watch and pray for time to go by slower. Slower so I don't have to face you again. I tear off some more petals from other flowers and watch them drop to the floor.

I want to just shout out to him. I need him too know what he's doing to me. I want to tell him how much I need him here with me. But he's away with the fairy's, not knowing I exist. We can't keep on this way. We have to talk to each other, we just have to. I'm falling hard for him, but I can't tell him that. I know he feels the same way, but he must say it first. As I'm standing here, my eyes burning into his skull, all I can do is think about how I want him to know the truth about my feelings.

I can't find the words to speak, all I can say is...

We're going round and round. Tracing circles with our emotions, with our actions, with our words. We'll never stop this never ending cycle unless one of us steps out of routine. That will never happen the way things are going for us. We'll never get anywhere by doing this, we'll never learn anything by repeating what we've done before. We're going round and round. You'll miss me when I'm gone. I won't be here, waiting for you, forever. I'll have to move on sometime, and right now I'm getting dizzy. I'm getting dizzy form going round and round with you. I need to stop before I fall too deep.

A/N:

Okay, first off, this ain't Chloe, it's Brianna(her step-sister). Chloe's ill...Yeah, she's in bed ill...

However, she did write this the other day and asked me to upload it for her :)

I feel so privilaged ;) LOL!

I hope you like this :) I dooooo :) LOL!

Song is Round and Round by Selena Gomez

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, Brianna


End file.
